At The Beginning: Nick and Maddie
by TVfureak6788
Summary: An Ars Amatoria Theme Challenge for one of my favorite couples: Nick and Maddie
1. Patience

Takes place after Mystic Fate

Warning: Spoilers for Mystic Fate, so if you haven't seen it and you don't want it spoiled, you have just been warned! 

_I used to get away with so much_

_Now I can't get away_

_I even thought that it was simple_

_To say the things I wanted to say_

It has been a year since the Mystic Force Rangers defeated the Master. A year since Necrolai became human. A year since the people of Briarwood and the creatures of the forest banded together to create a new community.

A year since Nick left.

Maddie, Chip, Vida, and Xander have all gone their separate ways. However, they visit each other as much as they can. Chip and Vida are now a couple, and are living together in L.A. Vida is working on starting her dj career while Chip is trying to become a graphic novel artist. Xander and Maddie have stayed in Briarwood. Xander has his own apartment, and is still the manager of Rockporium. Maddie also has her own apartment, is studying at the local university majoring in video production, and still working part-time at the Rockporium. The forest has been rebuilt, as has Rootcore. Xander and Maddie visit there regularly, and Vida and Chip visit whenever they're in town.

As for Nick, nobody has seen or heard from him since the fateful day he left.

_And you told me everything I wanted to hear_

_And you sold me now I don't know how I should feel_

_I should know me_

_And baby, you would think I knew better ohhhhhhhh yeah_

Maddie still waits for Nick, holding on to his blanket knowing that he will come back.

So she waits.

_I'm finding my way back to you _

_And everything I used to be_

_And waiting is all that I can do _

_Until you find your way back to me_

Maddie was staying up late editing her latest video project for one of her classes. She was so into it when suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from the living room. She grabs the closest thing to her and started walking slowly towards the living room.

She sees a shadow and panics. Using her stealth from her ranger days, she gets ready to attack the intruder. She's close to the light switch, has her weapon above her head. On three; one, two, three! She flips on the switch and is about to attack.

_What if I said what I was thinking?_

_What if that says too much? _

_When everybody's got a reason_

_I feel like giving up_

"Aaaah!"

"Aaaah!" Maddie almost hit whoever it was but stopped in the nick of time to see who it was. "Nick?!" Is she dreaming?

"Yeah it's me. Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No. I just thought you were a thief, or a murderer, or something."

"And you thought you could scare me away with an umbrella?" He says smiling.

Maddie looks down at what she was going to hit Nick with. It was indeed an umbrella. She blushes in embarrassment. "W-well you never know, it could be an umbrella with magical powers."

"Yeah well seeing that I'm an all powerful wizard, I could have easily taken you and your umbrella on!" He chuckles and shakes his head, "You're still the same old Maddie." He walks up to her and hugs her "Man I've missed you."

All the old feelings she had for Nick since the day he arrived at Briarwood came rushing back to Maddie. She was so happy to be in his arms, to smell his scent, to just see him again.

"I've missed you too."

_And you told me everything I wanted to hear_

_And you sold me now I don't know how I should feel_

_I should know me_

_And baby, you would think I knew better_

They sat down and Nick started telling her his story of what happened since he left. As she listened, she was thinking about how happy she was that he was back. But in the back of her mind she was wondering, 'was he back for good?'

_I'm finding my way back to you_

_And everything I used to be_

_And waiting is all that I can do_

_Until you find your way back to me_

Maddie started telling Nick what was going on in her life and in his mind he was wondering whether or not she moved on without him. As he listened to her, all of his feelings for her became stronger than ever. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was just so breathtaking. She was smart, quiet, but as Vida had said, has the heart of a lion. He remembered that time in the cave when he had given up all hope. Madison was there for him and not letting him. He had never seen her that angry before. It was at that moment, Nick knew that he was indeed in love with Madison Rocca..

_Until you find your way back to me_

_I used to get away with so much_

"Ss-so are you here for good?" Maddie asked, deciding not to dance around the subject.

"Yes, I am." At those words, Maddie had the biggest smile that Nick had ever seen. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Nick asked, anxious.

Maddie shook her head, "No, I've been so busy with school and work and all..." When in actuality, it was because there was no one that made her feel the same way she did about Nick. Nick smiled to hear that and looked down. He was going to tell Maddie, he had to. He took a deep breath. "Maddie I have to tell you something, something I've been waiting all this time to tell you." He looked up at her, "Madison Rocca, I'm in love with you. You were all I was thinking about while I was away. I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back, and if you don't feel the same way about me-" Maddie put a finger to his lip not letting him finish that sentence.

"I love you too Nick."

Nick smiled, joyous. He moved closer to her, "Is that why you waited?"

Maddie smiled shyly. "Maybe..."

"I'm glad."

He closed the remaining space between the two and their lips met. It started out as a gentle and slow kiss, then gradually became a passionate one. Both were so happy that they were finally doing what they had been aching to do ever since they met.

When they finally broke apart to catch some air, Maddie laid her head on Nick's chest. Both were breathing heavily,

"It was well worth the wait."

Maddie looked up at Nick as the two smiled at each other and started kissing once again.

_I'm finding my way back to you_

_And everything I used to be_

_And waiting is all that I can do_

_Until you find your way back to me_

Well I hope you liked the first of what I hope will be many themes. My head is swimming full of ideas so hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon, if I'm not too busy. In case you didn't know, the song is "Find My Way Back" by Michelle Branch. Please review!


	2. Change

Takes place during Mystic Fate.

I don't own PRMF, if I did Maddie and Nick so would've gotten together!

Got the idea for this story from an episode of Gilmore Girls

Thanks to PeterBradley19 for your help!

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_Went back home again_

_This sucks gotta pack up and leave again_

_Say goodbye to all my friends_

_Can't say when I'll be there again_

_It's time now to turn around_

_Turn my back on everything _

_(Turn my back on)_

_Everything_

After a year of fighting, the Mystic Force rangers had just defeated the master. It was a long journey, learning spells and defeating monsters practically everyday. Not to mention, Nick finding his biological family and the discovery that he was the light. And now, it was over...

This realization had just come to Madison Rocca as she was helping to clean up Rootcore with Nick, while the others all went to help fix up the Woodland village.

Madison was never one for change. But ever since she had become a ranger, everything had changed. And things were changing again. She had just graduated from high school, and going to UCLA in the fall. And now, her time as a ranger was done...

_Everything's changing when I turn around_

_All out of my control I'm a mobile_

_Everything's changing when I turn around_

_All out of my control I'm a mobile_

"It's starting to look clean. I don't think it'll look exactly the same as it did before, but just as good." Nick said, breaking Madison from her thoughts.

She turned to him and smiled, "Yeah." She said, and turned back to her cleaning.

Nick was another change in her life. He was so different from anyone she had ever met. He had intrigued her the day he arrived in Briarwood. She saw the changes in him since that day. He had changed into a leader. He was no longer a lone wolf going from one relative to the next. He now had a family, and for once, a place to call home.

Thinking about all of this, started to make Maddie cry.

"Okay, I'm done here. Do you think we should move everything, change it up? Maybe we could make it look way better than before, what do you say Maddie?" There was no reply. Nick looked over at her, and saw her shoulders shaking. He went over to her, and saw the tears falling from her face. He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Maddie, are you ok?"

Maddie wiped her tears and tried to smile as best she could. "I'm fine. It's..it's nothing, it's stupid."

Nick crossed his arms, and gave her a stern look. "It's not nothing, what is it?"

Maddie crossed her arms across her chest as she started to tear up again. "Everything's just... different. I just feel like everything's going to change. We're done being rangers. I'm out of high school, and leaving Briarwood which means for the first time ever, Vida and I are going to be apart. Xander's manager at Rockporium, Chip's going to be a knight, Clare's a full sorceress, Itassis, Leelee and her mom are good. Not to mention, Leelee's dating Phineas, and her mom's dating Toby! It's like everything around me is moving so fast, and I'm just-

"Standing still?"

"Like I'm standing still!" She went to sit down and hugged her knees as Nick sat down with her. "My whole life, I always knew what was going to happen. And now, I don't and I hate not knowing! I mean, what if the whole film thing doesn't work out for me? I don't know if Vida and I are going to be as close as we are now, and I don't know if I'll ever see my friends again!"

Nick sympathized with her, knowing what she was going through. He put a hand on her knee, "Maddie."

She wiped her tears again. "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to drag everything down."

"Don't worry about it, besides I know what you're talking about."

"You do?"

"Totally. I mean just this year, I've made friends, stayed in one place for more than a couple of months, found my family and my destiny. I don't know what's going to happen next, I'm always worried that my mom and dad are going to be taken away from me. And now I'm worried that the master might come back, or something more evil might come along, or maybe I'll be evil again. Or that I might lose Vida, Chip, Xander, and you."

"I, I can't believe you worry about this. You're so, spontaneous." 

"How could you not be worried about it? One minute, I'm just an everyday guy, the next thing I know, I'm a power ranger, and then I find out that I'm the most powerful wizard ever."

They just looked at each other, as a comfortable silence came over them.

Nick started to think about what Maddie had said. What she didn't realize however, was that she had changed as well. No longer was she the shy one, she was now able to stand up for herself and what she believed in. She was full of surprises. He still remembers that time in the cave when she convinced him not to give up. If it weren't for her, he probably would have and who knows where they would've ended up by now...

**_--Flashback--_**

**_ "Alright, were safe." Chip said._**

**_Nick was crouched down, and out of hope. "Safe, are you kidding me? That thing just destroyed our Zord. Not to mention, Daggeron and my dad."_**

**_"So that's it. The great Nick, the red ranger is calling it quits?" Vida asked._**

**_Nick was about to walk away, but Xander stopped him. "No. Don't walk away, answer her. Are you giving up?"_**

**_ Not wanting to answer, Nick avoided the question. "Get out of my way."_**

**_ "No Nick, you answer that." Chip said._**

**_"Guys, wake up and smell the darkness!" Nick couldn't hold it in anymore, "we've done our best, and we failed. We're no match for that thing. Fine. Yes, I've given up."_**

**_Chip, Xander, and Vida did not know what to do. Now that their leader had given up, they were definitely all out of hope. _**

**_ "Don't you say that." Maddie's voice came from behind. Everyone turned to her, surprised she said something. "Don't you say that!" She was now walking up to him. "Not you. You have held us together through all of this, you will not give up!" _**

**_Nick turned away from her._**

**_ Maddie was now enraged. She turned him around, "Listen to me! Giving up is not an option for you. We are a team and you are this team's leader, we go on no matter what!"_**

**_Nick stared at her, surprised that she stood up to him. That was the only one that got through to him._**

**_--End flashback--_**

Yes, indeed. Maddie had changed, and he admired her for it.

_Start back at this life_

_Stretch myself back into the vibe_

_I'm waking up to say I've tried_

_Instead of waking up to another TV Guide_

_It's time now to turn around_

_Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh..._

_Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile_

_Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile_

_I'm a mobile_

"All I can say Maddie is yes, things are going to change. But that doesn't mean things arent's going to stay the same. I can't imagine you and Vida not being close. No matter how far apart you guys may be from each other, you guys are still sisters. That's never going to change. As for Xander and Chip, you guys have been friends for years and nothing's changed, I'm sure you'll see everybody from here again, how could you not? Those things I know, will never change."

Maddie smiled at that. "Thanks."

_**A few days later...**_

Maddie had just walked out of Rockporium wondering where Nick was. Toby was having a party for them, and she had noticed that Nick wasn't there. She saw him across the street by the tree where she tried to convince him to stay. He was squatting, and cleaning his motorcycle. Maddie knew what was going on.

She went up to him and put her hands in her pockets, "You're leaving."

Nick stood up and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm going to see my adoptive parents. There's a lot to tell them."

"So, you're not coming back?"

He smirked at her, "Maybe, maybe not."

She was starting to get nervous. "Will I see you again?"

"Definitely. I'm not letting you forget me."

"That would never happen."

"Well I don't know, things might change."

"Nick. I can promise you, that no matter what happens or what changes in our lives, I could never forget you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nick went got something out of his compartment, and gave it to her. It was his baby blanket. "Will you hold on to this?"

Maddie grinned at him. "Sure."

He got on his bike. Just as he was about to leave he turned to her, "That's an assurance that you'll see me again. I'll always be there for you Maddie, always." He smiled as he put his helmet on, and rode into the distance.

She watched him until he was out of sight, and looked at what he gave her. Yes things have changed, but this was one of the signs that not everything will change. She smiled, knowing that she will see him again, despite all the changes that life will give her.

_Hanging from the ceiling life's a mobile_

_Spinning round with mixed feelings crazy and wild_

_Sometimes I wanna scream out loud..._

_Everything's changing everywhere I go_

_All out of my control_

_Everything's changing_

_Everywhere I go out of what I know_

_La la la la la la (la la)_

_La la la la la la (la la)_

_La la la la la la (la la la)_

_La la la la la la_

Well there you go. The song is _Mobile_ by Avril Lavigne. I hope you liked it, I was really excited when I got the idea for this one. Please review! All comments are appreciated...


End file.
